the secert within
by irionelissa
Summary: Once Sydney wakes up from a coma she does not remember anything that had happened to her in the last four years.
1. Default Chapter

**When Sydney woke up she found herself in a white room with Vaughn standing over her telling her to say something. All she could think of was "What happened?" **

**Vaughn replied "Sydney I love You. We were in a accident and when the other car hit us your side rammed in to a tree." **

"**Who are you?"**

"**Sydney, I'm Vaughn your fiancé."**

"**Danny is my fiancé."**

"**Sydney, don't you remember Danny died four years ago."**

"**What year is it?"**

"**2005"**

"**I won't to talk to my dad."**

"**You're dad won't be back from his mission till tomorrow."**

"**How do you know about my dad?"**

"**Sydney, when you first joined the CIA as a double agent I was your handler."**

"**I'm not speaking until my dad gets back."**

**Then as Vaughn wheeled himself out of his Sydney's room to get the doctor Jack came walking up and practically yelled at Vaughn. "What happened? I leave for a mission and come back to find my daughter in a hospital in acome."**

"**She is awake and wants to see you." As afraid as he was he did not want to tell or ask him anymore but he had to. "Jack, she does not remember the last four years." Then as fast as he could he wheeled way to the nurses desk. **

**Jack looked though the little window and walked in to see how she was doing. Sydney did not even look to say, "I don't want to see anyone."**

"**I was told you wanted to see me."**

"**Dad." she looked up to see the back of her father as he walked to the door. "Dad, what is going on there is a guy say that he is my fiancé and Danny is dead."**

"**Sydney, he is your fiancé and Danny was killed four years." **

"**Dad, what are you doing back I thought you weren't going to be back till tomorrow."**

"**The lead that led to the mission was false."**

"**Dad, could you go away for now."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**And stop acting like you care so much the last thing I remember we had planned you never came."**

**No more words were said as Jack walked out to find the doctor and try to terrorize so news out of him. Out in the hallway of the CIA hospital Vaughn was already out there trying to get some info about Sydney, but he had trouble instill fear while in a wheel chair with a broken leg and. So Jack took over with "What is going on?" in his monotone voice, but his eyes telling the doctor that if he does not tell them what is going on Jack would kill him.**

"**I don't know I have not been able to see her since she woke up I just got the news. Now please let me go see her."**

**The doctor walked into Sydney's room and noticed that she was crying "How are you doing?" **

"**Besides from finding out that my boyfriend is dead, good." After that she quickly got it back together. **

"**I thought Agent Vaughn was your boyfriend or at least he seems to think so he never left your side once we let him in here."**

"**He told me, along with my dad, that he was fiancé, but right now I don't now what to think."**

"**Sydney, tell me how much do you remember."**

"**I remember up till 2001." **

"**Is That has far as you can remember."**

"**Yes." **

"**Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn, after looking at her and talking to her I think that she might be able to remember all of what happened, but it might take a while she just needs some one to show her around where she has gone and try to get her to remember."**

**Agent Vaughn walked in to see how Sydney was doing she seemed fine as she flipped through the channels to find something to watch. Looking up to see Vaughn she turned off the T.V. and looked at him to find the right words. "Vaughn you say that we are getting married."**

"**Yeah Syd."**

"**When?"**

**Vaughn pulled right up to Sydney's side and thought back to in the car. "You wanted to get married on the beach then you said that you just wanted to get married, elope."**

**Sydney started to break out in tears and look out the window away from Vaughn. As Vaughn tried to get on to the bed to hold Sydney all she did was push away, but he final got up there with Sydney in his arms.**

"**Vaughn I don't even now who you are."**

**At that moment they did not realize that Erik Weiss was standing out side wait to give Sydney some flowers, but while waiting he over heard the sobs. Weiss walked in to see if everything was all right, but what he saw was Vaughn holding Sydney in his arms and Sydney crying her heart out. Vaughn looked up when he heard Weiss say "What is going on?"**


	2. remember

_This is my second story I have published please read it and let me now if you like it or if you don't or what you think I should change about it._

**Disclamer: **I have now idea where J.J. Abrams wants to do for the next season, but this is whatI thought up to happen.

"Weiss could you just go way for now?"

"Sure. I'll just go out for coffee and leave these here," holding up the flowers.

"What I'm I going to do?" Sydney said as Weiss left the room

"We'll figure it out."

"Once you get out I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see"

That was the cue for the doctor to walk in. "Is everything all right?"

Sydney started to stop crying and wipe her eyes. "Yeah, just wondering when I was going to get out of here."

"You'll probably be out in a week."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"No." Vaughn said.

The doctor left to check on the rest of his patients. Vaughn started to lower himself back in to his wheelchair. "Syd, I'll be back I just want to see what Weiss wants."

Vaughn started to roll himself to the door when Sydney said "Be back soon I want to keep talking to you."

"I'll be back soon." Vaughn said has he rolled out the door to find Weiss sitting outside drinking coffee.

"Vaughn, what is going on?" Weiss asked as Vaughn came closer to him.

"She can't remember anything that happened in the last four years, she woke up thing Danny was alive and they were still getting married."

"Danny? You mean that guy that Sloane had killed."

"Yeah. Does Nadia know about this?"

"No, she is on a long mission and will be back in a week. Vaughn why was she crying?"

"She can't remember anything that happened in the last four years, how would you feel?"

"I would want to know what is going on, but I would not break out crying."

"Weiss what if you woke four years later and found out Nadia's dead and you were engaged to a stranger."

"True."

"Just tell Nadia when she gets back." Vaughn called back as he turned in to Sydney's room."

"Hey, I'm back."

"You know what I just realized, I don't know who Weiss is."

"Weiss is a friend from the CIA he is dating Nadia."

"Who is Nadia?"

"She is your half sister from your mom side her father is Sloane."

"When I'm I going to meet her?"

"In a week she is suppose to back from a mission"

_One week later_

"Syd, how you feeling."

"Like I want to find out what home looks like."

"You'll find out in an hour." Vaughn said as he got into the back sit, Sydney got into the front passenger, and Weiss drove.

"Syd we are going to drive by a few houses I want you to tell me if you remember any of them." Vaughn said as they pulled out.

"Hey why have I not seen Francine?"

There was a long moment of silence until Vaughn had the courage to say "Syd, Francine was killed three years ago."

"I should have known it was my job wasn't it."

"Yes." was the answer that came out of Vaughn's month.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they come upon Weiss's home and as they passed it Sydney said "That house seems some what fimalr."

"That because it is my house the one that you whip all our butts at when playing poker."

"Hey Syd, were here," Vaughn said.

"This is not my house."

"You moved in six months after Lauren died."

"Lauren?"

"My ex-wife."

"Yeah…she was a double agent." Sydney filled in the blank as she slowly remembered it in a flash back.

"So you are starting to remember."

"Just a little." Sydney said as she stepped out of the car and looked around.

"Lets get inside the house."

Sydney slowly cracked the door wondering weather or not she would every remember everything.

"Surprise!" said one little voice.

"Hey Nads!"

"What did you just say?" asked Vaughn.

"Hey Nads?"

"You remember her nick name."

"I did. Hey Vaughn I'm going to look around for a little bit."

"Sure, it's your house to."

Sydney started to walk slowly to the back of the house though the Hall. She stopped in front of one room looking into it she saw a bed, the bed, their bed. Vaughn walked up to her and started to rub her shoulders "I remember everything."

"You do?"

"Yes." Sydney turned around and saw Vaughn smiling.

"Vaughn right before the other car hit us you were trying to tell me something that was important. You said that you name is not Michael Vaughn. What is it?"

"Syd, that is not important now."

"It is to me…that is the reason that we were in the accident wasn't it."

"Sydney, just forget it I don't want you to get hurt again." Then Vaughn walked away and left Sydney standing there looking at their bed. Sydney was not through with this she wanted to know more even if it meant asking her dad she had to know the truth about the father of her baby."

_The next day_

As Sydney walked and Vaughn hopped off the elevator into the first day of work scien the accident they were greeted by a new young agent " Um… Umm… Mr. Dixon wants to see you in his office." They both headed that way first thing.

As they entered his office they were greeted by Dixon, "You two are here so you can be sure what you are going to be doing for the time. Vaughn you are going to be in desk duty, Sydney you are going to do desk work for a month then you will get to go on a few mission. Is everyone clear."

In unison Sydney and Vaughn said, "Yes." Then they were excused to desk duty.

When they got outside Sydney pulled Vaughn to the side "Vaughn there is something I need to tell you at dinner."

"Then tell me at dinner."

An hour later Jack walked up to Sydney and asked "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Dad I need you to do me a favor."

_Please Read and Review;p_


	3. Lunch

_Thank you for all the review I was so happy when I read them and believe me I got very bored one day and wrote 22 pages so there is more to read. To answer your question ElektraChick91 two weeks earler they were in a wrake I didn't think it would be right to send them out to the field plus it meant coming up with some info on why I was sending them out in the field and I really didn't have an idea on why._

**Last time**

An hour later Jack walked up to Sydney and asked "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Dad I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Before we got in the accident Vaughn was telling me that Michael Vaughn is not his real name."

"I know."

"What?"

"You think that I'm going to let a guy that I now nothing about marry my daughter"

"Dad you looked at Vaughn's File."

"You are asking me to."

"Fine, what is his really name?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he was a double agent. The only thing was he was like Lauren, not you or me. Then he decide that he rather be with the CIA and not the other guys."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime you want to know about someone you dated just ask."

"You looked up on all of the guys I dated."

"All but that little boy, Sammy Gates, that you dated when you were eight"

Sydney smirked remembering when Sammy asked her out, and then they went to a imaginary tea party together.

"Anything else?" Jack continued

"um…dad would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow.

"Sure." Jack said as he turned away to go terrorize some new agents.

_Dinner_

As Sydney sat down at the two seat table Vaughn brought the food over and sat down to.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Vaughn asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh, nothing big."

"Then why did you have to wait till dinner to tell me?"

"I might be Pregnant."

"Oh, that's…what?"

"You heard me." Sydney said as she took another bite.

"I'm going to be a father."

"You may be a father."

"What?"

"I haven't taken the test yet."

"Why not?"

"I have a right to wait to take a test that can have the rest of my life in its hands."

"When we get home you are taking that test."

"Alright, you don't have to force me."

When they were driving home that night they stop by the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test.

"How about this one." Vaughn asked as he held up a box with the name E.P.T. on it.

"Hey what are you doing here, Sydney?" Jack asked as he walked up to the two. Vaughn decided to be scared and hide the box behind him.

"Oh just thought we stop and pick up…" Sydney stared to say and then was interrupted by Vaughn

"Some food."

"Sydney is there something I need to know?"

"If there is I will tell you tomorrow at lunch."

"Sydney can I talk to you alone."

"Sure dad." Sydney said as she handed Vaughn the basket and walk over to the drug isle that was a three isles away.

"What dad?" Sydney asked her dad.

"Why are you two on the pregnancy test isle?" Jack asked as he held Sydney by the arm.

"Dad I will tell you tomorrow."

"Sydney, are you pregnant?"

"If I knew that I was pregnant then I would not be in that isle."

"Fine be stubborn." He said as he walked away to check out. Sydney stayed there and looked back to Vaughn as the say everything will be alright he held up the E.P.T. box and she shook her head yes.

_The next day_

Sydney woke up realizing that she feel asleep along with Vaughn before they found out the results of the test. She opened her eyes and then shook him awake. "What, What?" Sydney looked to the bathroom where the stick lay covered up. Vaughn got up and walked to the bathroom and put his hand on the handle on the cover of the lid "You sure you want to know?"

"Vaughn you were the one that was forcing me last night lets just gets this over with." Vaughn opened it up and read what the test said to him self then brought it over to Sydney who smiled.

"Oh Shit I have to tell my father today." They got up to get ready to go to work unsure of who they would tell.

_Work_

Sydney and Vaughn stepped of the elevator when Nadia walk up "Meeting in five and Syd you want to do lunch today?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Nadia asked as they walked to the meeting room.

"I'm going to lunch today with my dad."

"Your going to tell him about your idea about getting married on the beach aren't you?"

"No."

"Then what you never have lunch with your dad unless there is something you need to tell him."

"And there is, but I will tell you tonight." Sydney told Nadia was they walked into the meeting room.

Dixon stood up to began the meeting as everyone entered the room. "As you all know we have stop everything that was a problem, wrong there is still one Rambledie artifact still out there. It is said to be hidden in a cave near the border of Liechtenstein. Sydney change of plains you will be going on a mission with Nadia and Weiss. Your mission is to recover the artifact and get it back here. Can you all do that."

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Good then your plane leaves in two hours, you all are dismissed."

Getting up to leave Vaughn grabbed Sydney by the arm and pulled her aside. "You can't go on this mission your pregnant what if something goes wrong you have to tell Dixon."

"I'm I just thought that I would tell him in private instead of letting everyone along with my dad know. I'm going to tell Dixon now. Ok."

"I'm going to tell him with you."

"No, let me tell him alone," saying this and walking away.

While all of this was going on Sydney's father was watching her walk to Dixon's office and talk to him.

"Dixon I can't go on this mission."

"Why not?" Dixon asked as he shifted through papers on his desk looking for something.

"I just can't go."

"Sydney you know I don't let anyone off of a mission unless they have a good reason."

"I'm…I'm…"

"What?"

"Pregnant?"

Dixon looked up from his desk and fell back in to his chair. "Your off of the mission."

"Who do you want for the mission now?"

"I guess I'm going to just send Nadia and Weiss on the mission by themselves and could you tell them if they don't already know."

"Sure," and she was gone to tell Nadia and Weiss, but before she could she was stopped by her father.

"Dad, I need to go tell Nadia that she and Weiss is on the mission alone."

"So you are…"

"Yes, and any other question I will answer at lunch, but I have to go now." Jack watched as Sydney walked away.

"Hi Nads I'm not going on the mission instead you two are going alone could you tell Weiss."

"Sure, but why aren't you going?"

"I'll tell you when you get back." Sydney said then walked away.


	4. go home

"Vaughn, I told Dixon I'm not going."

"Did you have to tell him?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that I told him?"

"Your father came over here telling me that if I hurt you then I'm dead, and I won't get into details about how."

"I'll talk to him at lunch."

"You know your father scares me a little bit."

"He means well, he really does, and you know that he is not going to kill you. You're the father of his grandbaby."

_Lunch_

"Were did you want to go for lunch."

"How about there." Sydney said has she pointed to a small coffee shop. Jack pulled in to the parking lot and parked.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich on wheat." Sydney ordered.

"I'll have the ham sandwich on white." Jack ordered.

"And to drink." The waitress asked.

"I'll have a water."

"Make that two." Sydney said as she held up two fingers.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you." and the waitress walked away.

"So what do you want to know?" Sydney asked her father.

"Vaughn is the father."

"No dad, Marshall is." Sydney said in a cool voice.

"That's not funny."

"Dad who am I marring?"

"Point taken."

"Dad did you threaten Vaughn."

"Maybe."

"Where were you when Slona killed Danny."

"If I blew my cover both of us would have been dead."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"When are you to getting married?"

"I don't know the last time we talked about it we were in a wreck."

"Well maybe you to should think about it."

"Dad you also need to stop blaming Vaughn for me being in that accident I was distracting him."

"I think there was more to it then just distraction. That car went out at the same time you to past when know one else was on that road."

"Dad stop trying to find ways to blame Vaughn."

"Let's just eat lunch."

"Fine."

"Here is your lunch," said the waitress as she dropped off the two plates and waters."

"Thank you," Sydney said with a smile then turned to her dad and asked, "Is there anything else that you would like to know."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean." Sydney asked taken a bite out of her sandwich.

"I mean are you going to stay with desk work until the baby is born and then be like me and hire a nanny for the rest of their childhood or would you rather just find another job."

"I don't know, I only found out this morning and I would like to talk to Vaughn about what I'm going to do ."

"Well, maybe you two should-" Jack was interrupted before he could finish his sentence by gun shots ringing out in the restaurant. They both fell to the floor faster then anyone else.

"Get up agent Bristow." came a Russian woman's voice in a black ski mask. As Jack slowly got up on the orders of the attackers he was shot in the leg.

"I mean Sydney." The angry Russian yelled. Sydney slowly got to the level of the eyes of her attacker she looked in them to see what person could do this, but her eyes seemed some what familiar. As her assident took Sydney she fought back first hitting him in the groin then in the nose, but before she could hit him again the woman had Jack by the neck.

"Either you come with us or your father gets shot in the head." Sydney stop what she was doing and held her arms out by her head then the other guy had her by the neck again.

The women still had Jack by the neck with a gun pointed at his head "Let all just walk slowly to the door. Slowly, slowly, slowly," she said before each step until they were at the door.

"Dad, tell him I love him."

"I will." Jack told her as she was shoved to the ground.

"Vaughn will get to know soon enough."

Before the women shoved Jack to the ground she whispered in his ear "Jack I will always love you."

Once he hit the ground he said "Irena." They were gone before the police even got the call.

_In the car_

"What do you mean that Vaughn will know soon enough? How do you know Vaughn."

"Come on I was in the plane when he proposed." Irena said as she took off her mask.

"Mom?"

"Now Syd hold still, if you don't this could kill you."

"Mom why did you just-" and before she could finish the sentence she was out. Fifteen minutes later she was on the plane.

_CIA _

"Vaughn." Dixon called out as he came closer.

"Yes."

"Get your coat we're going to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

_In the car to the Hospital _

"Dixon why are we going to the hospital."

"Jack has been shot."

"How is Sydney, she was with him at lunch?"

Dixon looked over at Vaughn trying to find the right words. "Vaughn whoever shot Jack took Sydney with them."

"What?"

_Hospital _

"Hello are you two Family."

His question was answered when Dixon flashed his badge

"Oh, so he is one of you."

"I'm sorry that is Classified." Dixon told the doctor

"When is he going to be awake." Vaughn asked trying to get to the point.

"He should be awake in two hours, but considering how hard it was to sedate him he will be awake in thirty minutes."

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"He was shot in the shin, we went in and got the bullet out. That is pretty much it."

"Thanks." Dixon said as the doctor walked away.

"Fifty bucks says he is awake in fifteen minutes." Right after Dixon said that he got a mean look from Vaughn.

"We should be out there trying to find her." Vaughn yell as he pointed to the door.

"Vaughn we can't find her if we don't even know were she is."

"I just want to get her back."

"We will."


	5. what's the mission

_The Plane _

On the plane Irena had chained Sydney to the seat.

"Sydney, Sydney, you awake."

"Mom."

"Yes sweaty."

"Why?"

"You need to be away from them, you need a vacation, and I need Vaughn."

A voice came over the airplane intercom "We will be landing in fifteen minutes."

_Hospital _

The Vaughn and Dixon walked in to find Jack try to get out of bed.

"Jack what are you doing?" Dixon asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to escape."

"Trying to get Irena."

"What?" Dixon asked.

"But thought Irena was not going to bother us after you let her go." Vaughn interrupted.

"She was suppose to get live out the rest of her life hiding."

"I thought you two said she was dead."

"She helped us we helped her."

"They shoved Sydney into I car with a license plate of 74B-2CD."

"Jack you are staying here." Vaughn said as he watch Jack try to get out of bed some more.

"No I'm not. It was my fault that they got her it is not going to be my fault she-gets hurt."

"Jack you will just slow us down."

"Vaughn she told me to tell you that she loves you and I'm going." Vaughn stopped for a second he knew that Jack would not say something like that unless he thought something bad was going to happen to her.

"Jack you will just slow us down, and have to get to Sydney as fast as we can."

"Fine, I'll stay here but I want to know everything as it happens, but you can't send Vaughn either."

"Why can't I go."

"She wants you to come."

"How do you know that?"

"While she was shoving Sydney in the car she said that Sydney would get to see you soon enough."

"I don't care I'm going."

"You have to if you don't it is going to be only Nadia, Weiss, and me we need more people."

"Jack do you know where they might be."

"There is a old missile asylum on the northwest border of Russia that is were she use to take people to get information out of them."

"We head out at ten o'clock tomorrow. Vaughn I want you to go home and get some rest then get Nadia and Weiss at nine o'clock that is when they should be home from the mission."

"I don't want to go home."

"You're the only one that lives close enough to them just go and meet us back at the office."

_Missile asylum_

"Why do you want Vaughn?"

"Right now that is known of your concern, right now I'm your concern."

"Then hurt me all you want because I'm not tell you a thing."

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to loosen our lips."

"Doctor."

_Home_

Vaughn walked through the door of their home, but their home did not feel like their home he could not stay there. Vaughn walked down the street to wait at Weiss's place for them to come.

_Missile asylum_

"So Sydney anything new in your life?"

"Yeah, but why do you care you don't even know how much drugs to give me."

"Doctor."

_Weiss's home 9:00_

"Vaughn is that you." Weiss asked

"Yeah." Vaughn replied

"What are you doing here?" Nadia asked as removed her arm from around Weiss.

"You to need to come with me to the office."

"Why?"

"Dixon will tell you when we get there."

"Sure."

"We need to go now." Vaughn said has he got up and headed to the car.

_Missile asylum_

"Sydney how do you feel now?"

"Lost." Sydney said half awake.

"Why?"

"Everything in my life is screwed up my soon-to-be husband is hiding something from me. I was in an accident because of what he is hiding and my job has gone away."

"Why has your job gone away?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Everyone get out of here the mission is over, clear out."

"You to doctor."

"Are you coming?"

"No I'm staying here with my daughter."


	6. getting her

_The Plane_

"Dixon what is the mission?"

"Yesterday at lunch Irena and an unknown man took Sydney."

"What? I thought she was at lunch with her father."

"She was, Jack was shot in the leg." Vaughn answered.

"Where is she being held?" Nadia asked.

"In an old bomb asylum near the Russian border." Dixon filled in.

"Why would Irena want Sydney?" Weiss asked.

"She wants me." Vaughn filled in.

"Then why are you going?" Nadia asked.

"Because he loves her." Weiss told Nadia

"I know that, but for all we know she wants to kill him." Nadia told Weiss.

"I don't care if they kill me, but I want Sydney safe. I want to try at least to do that."

Pressing his finger to his ear Dixon said "Good."

"We can jump in ten minutes. The plan is Weiss and Vaughn take the lower floors which is sub-levels 10 to 20 then you and I will take the floors above them."

"Time to jump."

_Missile Asylum_

The computer screen in front of Irena showed Dixon, Nadia, Weiss, and Vaughn going down the stairs then splitting up.

"Your boyfriend is here." Irena told Sydney as she tossed and turned on the bed that she was tied to.

"This placed has been cleared out." Weiss told Dixon over their high tech talkies

"I don't want to give up like I did last." Vaughn told all of them.

"We won't." Dixon reassured Vaughn.

"Wait I think I hear something." Vaughn told Weiss as he pointed to room 96. Vaughn slowly pushed open the door to find Sydney bond to a bed and her mother sitting in a chair in front of a computer.

"Slowly get up with your hands in the air." Weiss yelled as Irena looked up.

She slowly stepped away from the computer "Vaughn I'm not going to hurt you I know that you are the father."

"Vaughn, what is she talking about?" Weiss asked as he kept pointing the gun at her.

"I'll tell you on the plane just get her." Vaughn said as he undid Sydney bonds.

As Weiss told Dixon that they got Sydney he put cuffs on Irena and Vaughn carried Sydney out in a blanket that was on the bed.

"Sydney it's Vaughn."

"Vaughn?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yes, it's Vaughn." He said Smiling and looking at her. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_The Plane _

As Sydney got dressed in the bathroom Weiss went to ask "Vaughn what did Irena mean when she said that you where the father?"

"I meant that Vaughn was the father of the baby." Irena cut in.

"What?" Weiss said confused

"Sydney's pregnant." Vaughn said looking toured Irena

"Ooooh." Weiss said walking away, but before he got a foot away he turned around to say out loud "What? Sydney pregnant."

Two things happened at that moment Sydney walked out of the bathroom and Nadia overheard Weiss.

"Vaughn could you come here?" Sydney asked as she stayed at the bathroom door. Vaughn got up and walked over to her and joined her in the bathroom."

"What is going on?"

"Weiss heard your mother in that room and he wanted to know what was going on."

"So you told him."

"They were going to find out anyway."

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell them at dinner when we all were sitting down."

"Well they know now." Vaughn said as he walked out and sat down.

Nadia walk by and sat down right next to were Sydney was sitting before.


End file.
